


good with his hands, even better with his intuition

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Certain Lines Might Get Crossed When You Are Immortal, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Drinking, Fisting, Friendship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kink, Letting Your Friend Watch, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Oral Sex, Platonic Voyeurism, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, unfortunate internet searches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: “Huh.” Nile pulls a face she can’t hold back. “I just don’t really see how it could feel good.”Joe leans over to murmur something in Nicky’s ear. Nicky gives his glass a few absent swirls and responds with one of those small, secret-filled smiles, so Joe turns to Nile and says, “We could show you, if you want.”Several long moments pass where Nile just gawks at them. Surely she misunderstood, or is now hallucinating an even more surreal outcome of this already absurd conversation. But she hasn’t, and she isn’t: they’re looking at her so openly, with such attentive kindness, like nothing she says or does could possibly offend them. She finds her voice only to stammer, “Sh-show me?”“If you want." Nicky shrugs. “There are many routes to pleasure that can be explored in this long life of ours. It could be freeing, or at least educational, to see one that isn’t necessarily conventional.”Alternatively: Joe and Nicky invite Nile into their bedroom.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 78
Kudos: 380





	good with his hands, even better with his intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [glorious prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4011.html?thread=1149099#cmt1149099) from the enormous brain havers over at ye olde Kinkmeme. 
> 
> Let the record reflect that the author did NOT in any way project onto Nicolo di Genoa or Nile Freeman during the writing of this fic.

“Ugh.” 

“What’s ‘ugh?’” 

Nile gasps and shuts her laptop. Joe’s in the kitchen wearing his huge white bathrobe, opening a bottle of wine and looking at her with great amusement. She hadn’t meant to say anything out loud, and she certainly hadn’t been paying enough attention to realize that Joe was now milling around the common area. “Oh. It’s nothing.”

“I see.” He raises an eyebrow. “Though I didn’t realize that ‘nothing’ warranted shutting your laptop with such ferocity.”

She rubs the back of her neck and chuckles. He’s just teasing, he does this with everyone he likes, and Nile has grown quite fond of his light ribbing in the few months she’s spent hunkering down with her newfound family. 

Still, she’s not about to admit that she had accidentally fallen face-first into a rabbit hole of new (to her, at least) pornography thanks to a less than family friendly internet search, right here in the open, at their dining table.

Joe smiles and holds up an empty wine glass. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Vino?”

“Sure, thanks.” 

He brings her a hefty pour. “Are you going anywhere tonight, Nile?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” She takes a sip, savoring the rich flavor, a bit oaky, a bit jammy. “Mmm, nice. But yeah, that would kind of defeat the purpose of the whole ‘keeping a low profile’ thing.”

“Good point.” He clinks their glasses together. “You’re welcome to join me and Nicky for dinner. We are going to order some food from that, ah, that place, what is it called…” 

He turns, shouts, “Nicolo” followed by a string of Italian into the other room. Nicky shouts something back, and the skin around Joe’s eyes crinkles up. “Trattoria Agrigento, that’s it. Simple food, and so authentic, it transports you. Lovely owner, too, just a great guy. Takes after his great great great great great…” Joe pauses, squints. “Great _great_ grandfather. And they deliver.”

Nile giggles. “Yeah, sounds good, count me in. As long as I wouldn’t be, uh, interrupting anything.”

“No way,” says Joe with a wink. He pads back into the kitchen to retrieve two wine glasses before disappearing into the room he shares with Nicky. 

Once Nile hears the unmistakable _snick_ of the door shutting behind him, she lets out a huge sigh. Admittedly, she had started her Saturday evening trawling the Internet for sex toys, because if anything has become crystal clear as she settles into this new way of being, it’s that loneliness, and the frustration that comes with it, is inevitable. Nile has never been one for casual sex or hookups--nothing wrong with it, of course, and once in a while it’s a nice way to scratch that itch, but a toy would be something simple and accessible that she can turn to whenever she pleases without requiring human interaction. 

Andy going away for three days certainly hadn’t helped with Nile’s growing restlessness. As much as she thoroughly enjoys the company of Nicky and Joe, nothing brings on the soul-crushing reality of her impending eternal solitude like sleeping alone in an empty room while the sounds of lovemaking more intimate than Nile could ever imagine bleed in through the walls. She doesn’t begrudge them this aspect of their life, of course, it’s actually quite lovely...although the frequency and intensity of their sexual encounters, which often feel like marathons, were not things she had anticipated upon their first meeting. They could also be the source of even more extreme frustration, hence: the ill-fated Saturday night Googling.

Besides, what the hell else is she meant to do with all of this downtime?

With one last surreptitious glance to make sure that Joe had really gone, she opens her laptop carefully, like it might bite her, and winces. It’s a product page that she’d accidentally clicked on featuring a toy that’s just a model of a person’s hand and arm up to the elbow. There’s a photo beside it of a couple of pornstars, one whose whole hand is buried inside the other’s rear to the forearm. The recipient’s legs are splayed wide, her head thrown back in bliss, dripping with arousal. Nile’s hardly inexperienced in the area of sex, but this particular thing is entirely new territory. She can’t seem to stop staring, scrutinizing, confused as to how anyone could possibly find such an act enjoyable, yet curious to hear the answer. 

“Hi, Nile.” 

Nile jumps out of her skin for the second time that night, almost spilling her wine as she whirls around. Nicky’s standing behind her, a pleasant, inscrutable look on his face. His eyes flicker towards her screen for the barest moment before he continues on his path into the kitchen. “I heard you are joining us for dinner. Did you have a chance to look at the menu? I’m going to order in a few minutes. They get very busy over there on Saturday nights.”

“Oh, yeah, no. Hang on, just a sec…” Nile minimizes the _graphic porn_ on her screen with flaming cheeks and pulls up the restaurant website. She knows she doesn’t have to be embarrassed, that it takes quite a bit to faze Nicky and Joe, and that Nicky has a supernatural inkling for tact and would never dream of calling her out on anything, were he to get a glimpse, but still. “Ooh. This pasta alla Norma looks pretty good. I’ll take an order of that, please. And maybe some arancini, if you and Joe will eat some, too.”

“Nice choice. I was going to order the arancini anyway, we get it every time.” Nicky smiles at her, warm and intimate, like they’re sharing a secret, and she smiles back. Part of the reason she’s so drawn to him is that there are so many moments like this, familiar and comfortable, like she’s known him for a thousand years. That sentiment is quickly building towards Joe, but with Nicky, there had been an immediate bond. Something just clicked, and keeps clicking. 

Nicky picks up one of the cell phones charging on the kitchen counter and places a lengthy call in Italian. He doesn’t reference the menu once, not even for Nile’s order, and by the time he hangs up, Joe has meandered back into the room in plaid pajama pants and a soft blue henley.

“It’s going to be at least an hour, Yusuf. Pietro says they are swamped.” 

Joe wraps his hands around Nicky’s waist and buries his face in his neck. He murmurs something into Nicky’s ear that earns him a look so soft and intimate that Nile has to look away. They break apart in an instant, and Joe swings around with the bottle of wine and refills everyone’s glass. 

“May we sit with you?” Nicky asks, pulling a chair out for Joe. 

“Yeah, of course.” Nile shuts her laptop and carefully puts it away. Better to resume that later. Much later. When everyone has been asleep for at least five hours. 

They’re still learning about one another and getting to know each other, but conversation always comes easily to the three of them. Maybe it’s because there is so much to say on Joe and Nicky’s part, but they also listen raptly when Nile is speaking, asking meaningful questions about her upbringing and interests whenever she reveals something new, and she could not be more grateful to be in this strange predicament with these people by her side. She’s dumping the remainder of the second bottle of wine into Nicky's glass when there’s a short lull in their chatter about French impressionists (Nile is a fan of Monet and Manet, while Nicky prefers Renoir. Joe, Degas). Joe takes this opportunity to cheerily announce, “Did you know, Nicky, that Nile was up to some top secret business earlier?”

She chokes. Nicky raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yep. I came out from the bathroom and she jumped about a foot in the air and shut her laptop.” 

Nicky huffs a laugh. “Perhaps she is so bored of us that she has decided to take on secret missions of her own.”

Nile doesn’t know what possesses her in that moment, whether it’s the wine, or the bone-deep comfort she feels in their presence, or just a momentary fugue state, but before she knows what she’s doing, she blurts out, “I was looking at sex toys.”

She doesn’t expect shock, or judgment—she’s not sure what she expects, really--but Nicky and Joe’s expressions don’t change, wholly nonplussed with kind amusement in their eyes.

“That’s okay, Nile,” says Nicky. “We aren’t going to judge you. And we didn’t mean to pry into anything private. Joe was just teasing.”

“It’s true. I apologize if I crossed a line.” Joe covers his heart with his hand. “It was unintentional.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m…” She looks at them, humbled by their honesty. “I’m not embarrassed. I know you’re not gonna judge me. But I don’t want either of you getting the wrong idea, or thinking that I’m trying to hide stuff from you.”

“You can hide whatever you like from us, keeping some things to yourself is natural and expected. Although we are always happy to hear about whatever you’d like to tell us.” Another small, sweet Nicky smile before he stands, stretches his arms overhead. “Another bottle of wine, yes?” 

“Yes, thank you, moon in my sky,” says Joe. He watches Nicky walk into the kitchen with such fondness that Nile _aches,_ then he calls after him, “And put on some music while you’re in there, please!”

Nicky responds in a language Nile has never heard before, and Joe tips his head back and laughs. A moment later, the sound of David Bowie’s voice crooning over an ethereal instrumental carries through the expansive apartment. 

“Ah. Bowie.” Joe’s eyelids flutter shut and a smile creeps across his face like he’s reliving the sweetest memory. “That one was something else.”

“Sounds like there might be a story there,” says Nile, studying him, head beginning to swim with wine.

“Oh, there are several.” Joe opens his eyes and catches Nile staring. “What’s on your mind, little sister?” 

She gives him a long look, then glances to where Nicky is futzing with the wine opener. “Can I ask you something kind of...personal? Maybe kind of gross?”

Joe leans back in his chair, clasping both hands behind his head. “Shoot.” 

“And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” When met with an encouraging nod, she continues, “You and Nicky...you’ve seen a lot. Probably done even more.”

Joe’s eyebrows rise a bit, but he doesn’t stop her. Here goes nothing. She reaches for her laptop and turns it so Joe can see the screen . She clicks on the tab next to the Trattoria Agrigento dinner menu, and watches Joe’s eyes widen just slightly at the picture of the pornstars. “Can you explain to me, honestly, what the appeal of this is?”

“Ah.” Joe scratches his beard, suddenly a little bashful. “The niche art of fisting. This requires quite a bit of patience.”

Of course, Nicky chooses this exact moment to return to the table. Without missing a beat, he says, “And ungodly amounts of lube.”

 _“Ungodly_ amounts of lube,” echoes Joe with a nod.

Nile lets out a surprised laugh, face heating. “So you’ve...tried it?”

Joe and Nicky exchange a look, then Joe says, “More than once, yes.”

Nile peers over her laptop to take in the image on the screen. “How is it...like…” A bead of sweat makes its way down her back as she hears herself ask, “How is it even remotely enjoyable? Doesn’t it hurt?”

Joe crosses his arms and looks pointedly at Nicky, who answers as though he’s talking about trying on the right pair of running shoes. “It is the feeling of fullness that is so appealing. To me, at least. That, and the trust that is necessary between both partners involved makes it quite intimate.”

“Huh.” Nile pulls a face she can’t hold back. “I just don’t really see how it could feel good.” 

“It does look brutal, especially in pornography. And it can be, of course, but with the right person, the right amount communication—“

“The right amount of lube,” supplies Joe.

“—and that, yes, which is always more than you think.” Nicky smiles. “It can be very enjoyable .”

Nile nods, eyes flitting between the both of them, simultaneously shocked and not shocked at all by the frankness of that answer. They look at each other then back at her, and Nile doesn’t know what to say, because she never envisioned this conversation happening at all, nonetheless getting this far, so she nods again and shuts her laptop. “Okay...if you say so. I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

Joe leans over to murmur something in Nicky’s ear. Nicky gives his glass a few absent swirls and responds with one of those small, secret-filled smiles, so Joe turns to Nile and says, “We could show you, if you want.”

Several long moments pass where Nile just gawks at them. Surely she misunderstood, or is now hallucinating an even more surreal outcome of this already absurd conversation. But she hasn’t, and she isn’t: they’re looking at her so openly, with such attentive kindness, like nothing she says or does could possibly offend them. She finds her voice only to stammer, “Sh-show me?”

“If you want." Nicky shrugs. “There are many routes to pleasure that can be explored in this long life of ours. It could be freeing, or at least educational, to see one that isn’t necessarily conventional.”

“So you would both...or one of you would...with _me?”_

“No, oh no.” Joe places a gentle hand on Nile’s wrist. “You wouldn’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, if you decide to join us. You could just sit and watch me with Nicky.”

Sudden desire flares in Nile’s belly as she struggles to wrap her mind around the temptation that has just been presented to her on a silver platter. In addition to being two of her best friends, they are both objectively beautiful, and this invitation to their bedroom, as casual as it sounds from their lips, feels sacred and rare. Nile would guess that Andy is one of the few other people in the world who has ever received such an offer, and even that is pure conjecture. 

She looks between them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“It wouldn’t be...weird?”

“Not for us, no.” Nicky blushes, an uncommon, delightful thing. “But if this is going to happen tonight, it needs to be before we indulge in all of that rich Sicilian food.”

“Well, of course.” Joe laughs, leans over, kisses him on the mouth. “You are the captain of this ship, tesoro mio.”

Nicky shakes his head and takes Joe’s face in his hands to return the kiss, chairs scraping against the floor as Joe scrambles to pull him closer. 

“Yes.” Nile’s stomach flips as blood rushes between her legs. “I want to watch, yes.”

They break apart and give her twin smiles. “Okay.”

In a wine-soaked haze, Nile follows Joe into their bedroom. She’s only been in here a few times, and it looks very much like it had before: the desk is covered in pieces of an AR-15 that Nicky is about halfway through building, and Joe’s easel is temporarily folded between the armoire and the wall, draped with a haphazardly flung tarp. A myriad of ancient weapons hang on the wall beside a gun safe, and next to that, a small bookcase is stuffed to its absolute limit. Some books are hardback, some are paper, all are well-worn. Nile wonders if either Nicky or Joe have any books memorized, or if they were actually the writers of any better known titles. They’ve alluded to such things before, she’ll have to remember to ask them more details later. 

The bed is unmade, sheets rumpled, eliciting not only a fond warmth within Nile, but an abstract promise of what’s to come. 

Joe dims the lights, then pours himself another glass of wine and tells Nile that she is under no obligation to stay, and she can leave whenever she wants. 

“I...thanks, but I’m definitely not going anywhere,” she says. 

“Okay then.” Joe laughs and pulls a sumptuous armchair away from the bookcase to position it strategically at the end of the bed. “Good?”

“I think so.” Nile sits carefully, placing her wine on the floor beside her, feeling very much like she’s floating outside of her own body. 

“Alright. You can move as close or as far away as you like. If you want, you can come sit on the bed. It won’t bother us.”

“Okay.”

Nicky emerges from the bathroom, eyes dark as he walks towards Joe. Hushed Arabic words flow between them as Joe embraces him, kissing him on the mouth with such fervor that Nile is already squirming in her seat. 

Joe says something, and Nicky nods, so Joe begins undressing him like he’s anointing an altar: his hands move slowly on every zipper, every button, fingers teasing below the hem of his tee shirt as his mouth whispers words that turn Nicky’s cheeks crimson. He relishes in every shudder in the wake of his lips, pressing worshipful kisses to newly revealed skin, and Nicky’s hand flies to the back of Joe’s head when Joe begins to touch him between his legs. 

Nile sips her wine and bites the inside of her cheek, heart pounding like she’s the one being undressed, lavished, worshipped. 

Nicky lets Joe position him on the bed, perfectly in Nile’s line of sight, gaze never leaving his lover’s face. Joe whispers something to him, and Nicky's eyes find Nile’s for the first time since she entered the bedroom.

“English, Yusuf,” he says, voice hoarse. 

“Of course.” Joe gives Nile a small wink before returning his attention to the man before him. “Do you want me to tie you up?”

“No, I want to touch you.”

 _Oh, God in heaven._ Nile’s knees fall open, and she grips the armrests tight enough to make a noise as she watches Joe settle between long legs, gorgeous back muscles rippling under his thin shirt as he throws his body into grinding against his beloved. Nicky splays his hands across Joe’s back, thighs wrapping around his waist as he bares his neck for Joe’s teeth.

“You are so eager,” murmurs Joe. “It’s been a little while since we last did this, hasn’t it, hayati?”

“It has.”

“I think the last time was…”

“Aix-en-Provence.” Nicky gasps as Joe sucks on his neck. “1993.”

“Ah, Aix. What a summer.”

“It was.”

“Hmm, I kept you in bed for a whole week.”

Heat surges through Nile as Joe sits back on his heels and deliberately rolls each sleeve up to his elbows, a wicked grin splitting his handsome face.

“You did,” says Nicky, watching with eyes like candlelight. “We stopped fucking long enough for you to ply me with calissons and the finest wines.”

Joe groans, closing his eyes briefly. “That, my Nicolo, is a beautiful memory.” 

Overwhelmed and almost uncomfortably aroused, Nile lets her eyes linger on Nicky’s body. He’s so pretty, and so pale, even under the dim lights. He’s nicely built, too, strong and broad with a sweet softness around his middle, and…

Her breath hitches at the sight of his erection, thick and lovely and already standing at full attention. Despite the salacious memory she’d just heard, despite the muffled sex noises she’d been subjected to, it is still jarring to see Nicky like this, naked and _wanting_ and completely on display. And then there’s Joe, gently taking control of the situation, eyes like the night sky, all of that battle-honed focus zeroed in on his lover. He’s still just wearing his pajamas, but the fact that he is fully clothed while Nicky is naked below him makes Nile’s fingers tighten in the upholstery. 

Forearms bared, Joe strokes Nicky’s face, just once, before leaning over to rummage in the nightstand. Something falls and Joe curses, and Nicky looks over at Nile and rolls his eyes with a soft laugh. She lets out a shaky laugh, too, glad for the brief break in tension.

It returns in droves with Joe. The energy in the room shifts to something hotter, more urgent, as Nile watches Joe capture Nicky’s mouth in a searing kiss before trailing his lips down Nicky’s body.

He pauses, face right near Nicky’s cock, and looks up at him like he’s staring at the moon. “Yes?”

“Yes,” whispers Nicky. His head drops back and his lips open around a pornographic moan as Joe swallows him down. He works like a man who’s had a thousand years to practice his skill, big hands possessive on Nicky’s thighs, and Nicky’s arching up into his mouth in no time, sinking his fingers into Joe’s hair and tightening his grip.

He stops, eliciting a barrage of unintelligible protests from his lover. Nicky runs distressed hands through his own hair, breathing hard, and Nile’s breathing in tandem as she watches Joe drizzle lube on his fingers, so much that it drips down his forearm. 

“Oh, Jesus,” she murmurs as Joe elbows Nicky’s legs wider and teases a finger between his cheeks. She crosses her legs, hoping to alleviate the steady throbbing in her clit, but that only heightens her arousal. Nicky starts moaning again, and it’s no wonder she can hear them through the walls if he gives himself over entirely to Joe every time, letting himself experience every moment, every touch, fully.

“Are you ready for my fingers?” asks Joe. 

“Yes,” replies Nicky immediately. His toes curl when Joe’s arm thrusts forward, and Nile finds her vision tunneling at the realization that Joe is _inside_ of him. 

She can see just about everything, if she chooses to look, which she does: the look of bliss on Nicky’s face, the slow undulation of his spine. Joe on his knees between Nicky's spread legs, a predatory reverence in his wide eyes as he lavishes Nicky’s straining cock with swollen lips, the muscles in his forearm flexing deliciously as he lazily fucks Nicky with his finger.

After a while, Nicky lets out a vocal sigh that sends white-hot shivers up Nile’s spine. “More, Joe, please, more.”

“Anything, ya amar.” Joe withdraws his hand, light catching on his slick fingers as he pushes Nicky's legs up and back. “Go on, hold yourself open for me.”

Nicky grabs the backs of his thighs, which just about short-circuits Nile’s brain. Joe rubs against where he’s wet and open, and marvels, almost to himself, “Oh, Nicky, so pretty. So, so pretty.”

Nicky grits his teeth, knuckles whitening. “Please, Joe.”

“And so desperate.” Joe’s tongue darts out for a long, languid lick up his lover’s dripping cock, and Nile’s shallow breaths sync with Nicky’s when Joe sucks him back into his mouth and works two fingers inside of him. 

Nile doesn’t know how much time passes as she watches Joe take Nicky apart, slow and methodical, as he is in all things when afforded the luxury. The way he manipulates Nicky’s body recalls the last time Nile saw him at the easel, painting a lush landscape from memory as though it were in front of him. Each detail was painstaking, each pause a reflection on the picture in his mind, each additional stroke and touch of color breathing life into the subject. Good with his hands, even better with his intuition, she thinks in a moment of delirium. 

Nicky’s making gorgeously indecent noises almost continuously now, hair matted to his forehead, body glistening with sweat as he writhes against three, then four of Joe’s fingers. He’s abandoned his task of holding his legs open, now resting one upon Joe’s shoulder while the other shudders on the sheets. He untangles his hands from Joe’s hair to reach overhead, grabbing the headboard and rolling his hips up to meet Joe’s mouth, then down onto his fingers in a way that makes Joe moan and drool on his cock.

Nile tries to swallow, but her mouth is dry, and it’s taking every last vestige of willpower not to grind against the chair.

“You’re doing so well, hayati, so well,” coos Joe against Nicky’s skin, arm rippling forward in a languid, deep thrust. “My God, Nicolo, you should see yourself.”

Nicky whimpers, and Joe’s eyes flash. “I have half a mind to paint you like this, hang you in a gallery, but I cannot stand the idea of others looking upon this version of you.” He spares Nile a heated glance, taking her completely off guard. “With a few exceptions, of course.”

Nicky manages a breathy laugh and a slurred, “Of course.” 

Joe’s still looking at her, and Nile looks back, acutely aware of the tension in her entire body, and the wet, maddening throb between her legs. His lips quirk up, like he knows, like he can see inside her mind. “Touch yourself, Nile, if you like. Don’t hold back on our account.”

As though she were receiving permission she hadn’t known she wanted, Nile makes quick work of her fly and plunges her hand into her jeans. She presses the heel of her hand against herself, and the relief is so sweet she could sob. A vocal gasp passes her lips instead, and she’s almost embarrassed, but then she sees that Joe has returned his attention to Nicky. The back and armpits of his shirt begin to darken with sweat as he concentrates on pleasuring Nicky, who babbles something unintelligible.

“English, Nicolo.”

“More,” is the strained reply.

“You’re ready for the rest?”

_“Please.”_

Joe nibbles his inner thigh as he slowly extracts his fingers. Nicky exhales loudly, and Joe holds him open with his thumbs for a long moment. He’s so pliant now, shiny with slick, gaping obscenely and desperately trying to close around nothing. Nile rocks against the heel of her hand at the sight, cunt clenching in sympathy. Joe tilts Nicky's hips up and _spits,_ and Nile suffers a mini convulsion at the realization that her friends are sexier and filthier than any porn she has ever seen. Joe savors the lewd sight of his saliva dripping into his lover’s hole before maneuvering him onto his hands and knees.

Joe wipes the sweat from his brow, then takes a moment to peel the now-soaked shirt from his body. Nile devours his bare flesh with her eyes, brain whirring like a machine on the brink of failure at how perfect and strong and _fucking absurdly beautiful_ he is, then he’s upending the lube, squirting it directly into Nicky’s body, making his back arch at the sensation before pouring more onto his hand.

“Please, do it, please, Joe.” Nicky reaches between his legs, where he’s still so, so painfully hard. Niles aches with him, slipping her hand into her underwear to push two of her own fingers into her body right as Joe slides four into Nicky. She bites her lip to stifle a moan as she yields to the intrusion, gushing onto the upholstery.

“How does that feel, Nicky?” Joe’s hand is buried inside Nicky up to his knuckles, stretching him almost impossibly around his palm. He does something that sends an exquisite spasm through Nicky's entire body, his harsh breaths catching in a gasp. “Are you full enough yet?”

 _”Yusuf,”_ gasps Nicky. “Oh, Yusuf.”

“You’ve lost your words, baby.” Joe’s losing his composure, eyes unfocused and hazy, his own arousal straining in his pants. “Do you want the rest of my hand now? Do you want my whole fist inside of you, Nicolo?”

“Please, yes, please.”

Nile watches raptly as he pulls his fingers out just enough to cup his hand. He rests his thumb along his palm, his pinky over his ring finger, so his hand is as compact as it can be, then languidly works it back in. Nicky lets out a choked sob, hands balled up in the sheets as his face contorts in pleasure. Nile catches a glimpse of his cock hanging heavy between his legs, drooling unending strands of pearly fluid onto the bed. She sighs, kicking off her jeans and spreading her legs wide, the sensation of her own touch sending delicious shockwaves through her.

“Yusuf, my God.” Nicky trembles like a leaf as Joe lets him acclimate to the intrusion. Nile lets out a whimper, eyes glued to where their bodies are joined, seemingly impossible, and so, so erotic. 

“You’re doing so well, omri, accepting all that I’ve given you.” Joe’s breathing is labored as he carefully twists his hand. “Oh, you are so beautiful, you are so tight, I can feel every breath you take, every shudder, every sigh around my fist. Does it feel good for you, too? Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?”

Nicky’s head dips low between his shoulder blades as he all but whimpers, “Si, si.”

Joe gives his low back one final reassuring stroke before he slowly withdraws, up to the widest part of his hand, only to plunge it back in. Nicky’s body goes bowstring-tight and his hands tense in the sheets. 

“Are you going to come, Nicolo?” Sweat trickles down Joe’s temple in rivulets as he does it again, even slower, more deliberately. Nicky shudders wildly and groans, and then he reaches between his legs and furiously strokes his cock, triceps straining as he holds himself up, thighs shaking as Joe fucks him with his fist. He keens, looks back over his shoulder at Joe, and shudders violently. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” says Joe, raking his free hand over Nicky’s back, down his sides. “Let go, my love. Show Nile how you come with my fist inside you.”

Nicky lets out a ragged groan that Nile feels in her cunt as he speeds up his hand, pushing his hips back to meet Joe, until he stops, throws his head back, and cries out _Yusuf_ in unbridled, uninhibited ecstasy and releases, thick and copious, all over the bedsheets. 

Wholly unprepared for the intimate, searing hotness of Nicky's orgasm, Nile gasps, back arching off the chair. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers, vision blurring as the lust smoldering within her bursts in her gut and tears through her body like wildfire, enveloping her in powerful waves of bliss as she comes immediately after Nicky, mouth open in a silent scream.

When it’s finally over, she sinks into the chair, now thoroughly damp with sweat and fluids. The arousal that had just scorched her threatens to throb back to life as she fixes her eyes on Joe. He’s hovering over Nicky’s body, pants shoved down around his thighs, tugging on himself with the hand that had just been inside Nicky while the other holds Nicky open. Nicky keeps his hips high, though his upper body is melted onto the bed. He pants out encouragement to Joe, sighing and absently touching his calf until Joe grits his teeth and comes with a groan all over Nicky’s ass. 

He collapses beside Nicky immediately, breathing hard. After a moment, Nicky crawls into his arms and crushes their lips together. 

Nile exhales, thoroughly sated and boneless, as though they had both just fucked her instead of each other. With great effort, she just manages to peel herself out of the upholstery to reach for her jeans when Joe says, “Still with us, Nile?”

“Somehow, yes.” She laughs, shaking her head, still in disbelief that what had just happened had actually happened. 

“Good.” Joe cranes his neck to grin at her, pinned in place by Nicky, who doesn’t look anywhere near open to the suggestion of moving. Nile lets her eyes drift between Nicky’s legs, shiny with lube and come, and has to bite her lip to stave off another wave of arousal. 

Joe catches this, but doesn’t say anything. He uses the hand that is not being crushed by Nicky’s shoulders to tuck himself back into his pants. He lets out a great whoosh of air and kisses Nicky's forehead. “So. Did everyone have fun?”

Nicky mumbles something unintelligible into Joe’s chest and Nile’s face heats. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Good. Not too weird?”

“Somehow? No.” 

Joe nods, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Still feeling warm in the afterglow, relieved at the absence of tension between them, Nile sighs happily and tugs on her jeans. “Well, I’ll let you guys get cleaned up.”

Joe opens his free arm, glancing pointedly at the empty space beside him. “You can stay, if you want.”

Nicky shifts to look at her. “Unless the bed is too disgusting, or we are, in which case, there can be a rain check.”

Slightly stunned, she stares at them before deciding, fuck it, and crawls in beside Joe. She expects the awkwardness that has not yet befallen them to settle in as they lie there in silence, but it doesn’t. It feels right, it feels like any other night when they curl up on the couch together, often with Andy, and there’s something special in that revelation. Maybe this life wouldn't have to be quite as lonely as she'd initially thought. 

More than a little overwhelmed, she says, “Thank you. Seriously. Thank you for sharing that with me. That was...well, I can definitely see the appeal of that now.”

A laugh rumbles through Joe that belongs to both him and Nicky. “See?” says Nicky, sitting up to reach across the both of them for Joe’s wine glass. “Educational and freeing.”

“That’s one way to put it,” says Nile. 

Nicky stretches with a groan, setting the wine down and curling back up on Joe’s chest. “My God, I need another shower. I am so sticky, Yusuf.”

“And I am not sorry.” 

Nile laughs alongside them, and the closeness she feels to them amplifies exponentially. Nicky looks like he’s about to say something sharp when the sound of the doorbell pierces the music, interrupting the moment.

“Oh, shit, the food.” Joe goes to extricate himself from Nicky, but Nile says, “I got it, don’t worry.”

“I almost forgot about dinner,” says Joe. He gestures vaguely beyond the bedroom door. “Use my wallet, it’s on the table by the sofa. We’ll, ah, be out in a minute.”

“Copy that.” She flashes them a grin, and as she turns to leave, she hears Nicky say, “Forget about the food? You? I don’t believe it.”

“I was slightly distracted, hayati,” says Joe. “I can think of little else when your body is open and willing before me.”

“Well, hey, now, don’t get too distracted in there,” she calls over the sound of wet kisses. “Or I _will_ eat all of this food without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading along as I descend further into Old Guard hell! Comments are my life's blood, if you enjoyed this fic please consider tossing one or two or 900 to your friendly neighborhood smut peddler. I will cherish every single one of them. 
> 
> You can find the blight upon the internet that is my presence on Tumblr dot com [here,](http://whoreschach.tumblr.com/) if that's your jam.


End file.
